Does He Love You?
by Jadeduo
Summary: *Complete* Rx1, 2x1, Yaoi, Nice Relena, songfic, Relena and Duo meet up on the streets of Sanc and discover that Heero had been lying to both of them.


Title: Does He Love You? 1/1  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: Rx1, 2x1  
  
Warnings: yaoi, Nice Relena, language, songfic  
  
Rating: R (for language)  
  
Archives: ff.net under Jadeduo, My website: Death and the Soldier (soon) and   
  
if anyone else wants to archive just ask so I can put it in the fic header :)  
  
Reviews: Yes please!!! *gives chibi eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue   
  
all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Notes: I know I said I was going to take a break, but then I got attacked by   
  
one of those rabid plot bunnies... I'm not sure what prompted me to write a   
  
nice Relena fic, but mayhap I thought she needed a bit of a break after Us...   
  
*grins evily* There is a sequel planned... please don't hate me!! ~Jadeduo  
  
~Does He Love You?~  
  
//I've known about you for a while now  
  
When he leaves me, he wears a smile now  
  
As soon as he's away from me  
  
In your arms is where he wants to be//  
  
Relena Peacecraft-Yuy was walking down the busy street, lost in her thoughts. She had suspicions that Heero was cheating on her, but she had no proof yet. What could make him do such a thing to her? He must love me, she thought, otherwise he would not have come to me all those years ago. Then a loud and friendly voice called out to her.  
  
"Oi hey Relena! How ya been? It's been a while!" Relena looked into pools of violet, shocked at whom she was looking at. Hell she hadn't seen him since the wars.  
  
"Duo! What are you doing in town? Heero didn't tell me you were here. You think he would mention to me that you were visiting." Relena puzzled, while Duo looked outright confused.  
  
Duo cut her off, "I've been in town for the last six months Relena."  
  
Relena's eyes widened in realization at what her husband had been doing to her behind her back. "He's been seeing you, hasn't he Duo? He's been going behind my back for six months, just to be with you." Tears started to pour down her cheeks, as she sobbed silently. Duo frowned and then pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Relena. He had to know what was going on. Something wasn't right here, and it was looking like Heero had been lying to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Relena. Come on let's go to my place. It's just down the street. I think we need to have a talk."   
  
I can't believe him. He told me that he told her about us. He told me they were splitting soon. That they were just keeping up appearances due to her position. He knows I never lie, how could he lie to me? I've got to talk to Relena about this, hopefully she will be able to enlighten me as to what is going on. I hadn't seen Heero since the war until he showed up at my door stoop six months ago. If he loved me so much, why wouldn't he tell his wife about us? Why the charade?  
  
//But you're the one he rushes home to  
  
You're the one he gave his name to  
  
I never see his face in the early morning light  
  
You have his mornings, his daytimes  
  
And sometimes, I have his nights//  
  
Duo led Relena up to his small studio apartment and helped her settle herself on his soft black couch. She seemed as upset by this deception as he was and she needed to get down to the bottom of this, and soon. "It's okay Relena. I'm not the bad guy here. It's obvious here who the bad guy is, he's definitely lied to both of us. I was hoping that you would have some insight as to why."   
  
Relena looked up at Duo confusedly and sighed softly, "I'm not sure Duo. I knew he was cheating. I don't know. I really don't. How sick is that? He's been lying to me for six months, and I still love him.  
  
Duo looked sadly at Relena, "I know exactly how you feel Relena... Relena you've been married to the man for three years, and chased him for three more than that. I have a feeling that no matter what he's done, we're both going to continue to love him." Relena sobbed louder and launched herself into Duo's arms. Trying to find comfort in arms of her husband's lover, and she felt all the better for it when he hugged her back. Duo pulled back and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"I'm all right Duo. But can I ask you something?" Relena sniffled.  
  
"Yes Relena ask whatever you need to ask."  
  
"How did this happen, between you two?"  
  
//Does he love you?  
  
Like he loves me?//   
  
Duo looked down into his lap as he sat next to Relena. Unsure of himself and worried about how she would react to hearing about her husband's betrayal. "I... well . . . are you sure you want to hear this Relena?"  
  
Relena looked determinedly at the braided man, "Yes Duo, I need to know."  
  
Duo mumbled something to himself, and then told Relena what had happened to him six months ago. "Well as you know, since the end of Eve wars I've lived on L2. Working with Hilde on our salvage yard. Six months ago Heero showed up at my door with no explanation to his presence. He was just there. I've been deeply in love with him since the wars. Did you know we were lovers during the war? But after the war he wanted nothing to do with me, he said he wanted to be normal. I was heartbroken, but I love him so I let him go with my blessing, I just wanted him to be happy. I always thought he would come back, but then you two married. So I figured, hey he's happy so am I. I haven't touched anyone since he left, no one could ever touch me the way Heero did. When he showed up at my door begging my forgiveness, telling me you two were breaking up. I jumped him, and fucked him senseless. After that he asked me to move to Sanc with him, until you two straightened things out. Then he would come back with me to L2. I knew something was wrong, because I've been impatient to return to L2. I can't leave the yard in Hilde's hands forever, and he's been putting me off. So that's my story Rel, what's yours?"   
  
//Does he love you?  
  
Like he loves me?//  
  
Relena paused for a minute as she digested Duo's story. Then stared at Duo incomprehension. "Wait a minute Duo. You fucked him?"   
  
Duo chuckled, "Relena, having long hair doesn't automatically make me the girl."  
  
Relena was shocked and stuttered out an apology. "I'm sorry Duo. I just always thought you two were involved because he needed someone to relieve stress on."  
  
Duo sighed and then corrected her mistake, by trying to explain to her what Heero could be really like. "No Relena . . . Heero, is actually the most responsive lover I've ever topped. I'm not sure he enjoys it as much the other way around. We've done it that way, but he doesn't seem to enjoy himself as much. He doesn't scream my name as much." Duo grinned devilishly while Relena turned two shades paler.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo. I'd just hoped that he wasn't . . . I . . . well . . . "  
  
Duo felt really sorry for Relena. Heero was really making her deal with this the hard way. What was wrong with him, how could he do this to us? "It's all right Rel. Instead, tell me what happened between you two that sent him running to me."   
  
//Does he think of you?  
  
When he's holding me?//  
  
Relena took a deep breath to calm herself, before telling him what happened to cause this whole mess. "Well I guess after he left you he came to me, and we started dating. After a year, he asked me to marry him. We did and were blissfully happy until about a year ago. Our lovemaking has always been very mechanical. Like he's doing a duty or something, and not showing his love for me. I confronted him about it, and he apologized. He said that he would try harder. Things did get better until about six months ago. He called out your name when he came. I was hurt. I threw him out of the bedroom. He disappeared for a whole week. I'm guessing that's when he went to you."  
  
//Does he think of you?  
  
When he's holding me?//  
  
Duo looked down into his lap and wrung his hands, and then looked up at the tearful Relena. "Relena, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen."  
  
"Duo it's not your fault. It's my fault for continuing to pursue a gay man." Relena sighed resignedly.  
  
"Relena, don't blame yourself. He pursued you. How could you have known?"  
  
Relena looked at him tearfully, "How could I not? He called out to you when we were making love!"  
  
//And does he whisper?  
  
All of his fantasies?//  
  
Duo scooted closer to Relena and cupped her chin, pulling her gaze to his. "Relena you're not stupid. You're in love. And he obviously still loves you, because he still hasn't left you. I mean how do you think I feel? He's been leaving me hanging for six months, with no thought whatsoever for my feelings."  
  
Relena wiped the tears from her eyes, then looked into her rival's eyes, "Do you think he loves you too?"  
  
//And does he whisper?  
  
All of his fantasies?//  
  
Duo grimaced, but he knew the answer to that question. He had always known. "I know he does. I'm sure just not sure that it's enough. I mean with you he can have a family, a normal life. With me he will always be different. We will always be hated and scorned for being what we are."  
  
//Does he love you?  
  
Like he's been loving me?//  
  
Relena sat there digesting her rival's truthful answer, and realized something then and there. "Duo I don't hate you. At least you are true to yourself, and the one you love. I don't think Heero is."  
  
//Does he love you?  
  
Like he's been loving me?//  
  
They sat there in a comfortable silence, both resigned to their fate but still unsure what to do about it. "Relena I love him heart, body, and soul. But I'm not sure I can forgive him for this. He's betrayed my trust and my love."  
  
Relena looked sympathetically at him, "Duo he's hurt me too, but I don't think I could honestly let him go. Could you?"  
  
//But when he's with me, he says he needs me  
  
And that he wants me, that he believes in me//  
  
"God Rel, what am I going to do?"  
  
//And when I'm in his arms, oh he swears there's no one else  
  
Is he deceiving me, or am I deceiving myself?//  
  
"I don't know Duo. I don't know."  
  
//But does he love you? (does he love you?)  
  
Like he loves me (like he loves me)  
  
Does he think of you? (does he think of you?)  
  
When he's holding me  
  
And does he whisper (does he whisper) of his fantasies?  
  
Does he love you? (does he love you?)   
  
Like he's been loving me//  
  
Relena's eyes flashed, she was so confused. Why was she sitting here calmly with her husband's lover? Shouldn't she be yelling and screaming at him? Shouldn't she hate him, call him a slut, a home-wrecker? "Shouldn't I be angry with you? Shouldn't I blame you for everything? Shouldn't I be calling you all kinds of unspeakable things, threaten you away from Heero?"  
  
//Shouldn't I lose my temper?//  
  
Duo looked at Relena and saw some of himself in her, saw the love she hade for Heero. God dammit, he thought, what right did he have to put us in this situation? "Because you know that doing those things won't erase what he's done to both of us. I mean if he truly loved us, he would have let one of us go. We need closure to move on with our lives."  
  
Relena exhaled calmly, "I know Duo, I just . . . Aren't you ashamed, even a little?"  
  
//Shouldn't I be ashamed?//  
  
Duo looked at Relena and then decided the truth would be best for this question. No half truths or dodging she needed to reconcile herself to this, as did he. "Relena, I can't be. I've made peace with who and what I am a long time ago. I've loved him since I shot him in the arm. Rel, he turned to me, he wanted me. And god help me. I still want him."  
  
//Cause I have everything to lose//  
  
"I know Duo, I know. You realize I could lose everything if the media gets wind of this. I can't lose both Heero and my career. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."  
  
"Relena, there is no way you will take any blows for this. The only one who will get any negative attention will be me. I'm the home wrecker, Heero's slut he keeps hidden from the public eye. No you should be fine. Just divorce him quietly, and then leak every sordid little detail. I never really cared what the press thought of me in the first place. I can handle them."  
  
Relena looked absolutely horrified at Duo's plan. "Duo!" She admonished, "I don't think that's a very good idea. They will eat you alive! Even if you do take all of the heat for this, I don't think I could do it. I still love him."  
  
//And I, I have nothing to gain//  
  
"I'm sorry Rel. I wasn't thinking. I just want to help to at least protect you from this whole mess. I thought Heero was trying to work this stuff out with you, and then I find out he's been lying to me the whole time! It hurts so much! You know I love him still, right Rel?"  
  
"I know Duo." Relena sighed mournfully, "What are we going to do?"  
  
//Does he love you? (does he love you?)  
  
Like he loves me (like he loves me)  
  
Does he think of you? (does he think of you?)  
  
When he's holding me  
  
And does he whisper (does he whisper) of his fantasies?  
  
Does he love you? (does he love you?)   
  
Like he's been loving me//  
  
Duo looked up at her determinedly, "We talk to Heero."  
  
//Does he love you?//  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: The sequels are in order, Goodbye to You, and then finally And so it Goes. Just click on my penname at the top of the page the other stories are posted there!  
  
PS So what did you all think?? *runs from flying rotten fruit* Please   
  
please don't hate me! More soon I promise! ~Jadeduo 


End file.
